High School Cupids
by Dangerpronecutie
Summary: My first fanfic! This is a story of the gang's high school together. Love is always around the corner! Especsialy when they encounter their first yet mystery! Please review. Rated T for safety. D/F.
1. Chapter 1

Daphne groaned as she slid up from her zebra striped bed. Her rich family and herself just moved to a new city, state and country. At first Daphne almost forgot why she was feeling so down. But then she remembered that in only two hours she'll have to start a day at school. Just as she was about to lean back down on her comfortable bed, she jumped up with a start. SCOOL IN TWO HOURS! Daph' pulled over the comforter, quickly took a shower and dressed up in ultimate fashion. She quickly checked in her tall elegant mirror. Perfect, she smiled at herself. Then, feeling considarably better, she hopped down the winding staircase. 'Good morning mommy!' Daphne gleefully said to her mom. 'And to you too honey.' Her mom pulled her into a tight hug. Just then though, the bus sped down the hill and with a stop, it stopped in front of the Blake Mansion. 'oh you better go! The bus is waiting!' Her alarmed mother cried. 'Ok, mom I'll get going.' Daph' replied, yanking on her backpack. 'I'll see you when you get home!' Her mom blowed a kiss after her. Daphne stepped onto the bus. 'Good mornin' ma'am, you must be Daphne Anne Blake?' 'Yes, that'll be me.' She said, approaching the bus driver. 'Well, welcome to town, he said matter of factly, and I'm Henderson but call me Lio.' He said with a wink. 'Umm, ok... She said akwardly. She then noticed that everyone in the bus had been gaping at her ever since her sparkly high heels stepped on the yellow bus. Daphne gave everyone a warm smile and moved on to the back of the bus, glancing for any seat. She didn't notice that every kid on the bus tried to make some room for her in their seats. Then she found a seat next to a nerdy looking girl, her eyes focused on her book. When Daphne sat down, the girl looked up from her book, rather startled. 'Oh, jinkies, hi!' She said cheerfully. 'Good morning, I'm new here, that's my house.' Daphne said, pointing at her mansion that was now looking smaller and smaller while the bus drove. The other girl gaped, pushing her glasses as she did so. 'You-your the rich Dap-Daphne BLAKE!' She stammered. 'Um yeah is that ok?' She asked confused. 'Thats more than ok.' Velma gasped. 'Your rich and fancy and your sitting by a nerd like me?' She said. 'Well yeah and I don't think your a nerd. Your actually pretty nice.' Daphne smiled at the gawking person. 'Oh you don't know how much this means to me!' The girl almost choked and literally hugged Daphne. 'By the way, I'm Velma.' 'Thats cool, wanna be friends?' Velma turned red and blushed. 'You want to be friends with ME?' Velma asked, almost unwilling to believe the words.' 'Yeah I'd like to be friends.' Daph smiled sweetly. Velma almost jumped from her seat. 'Yesssss!' I'd LOVE TO!' Everyone stared at Velma, a usually quiet girl. She blushed beat red


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>Bfg101: Thanks for the review:) Sorry, I was so late in updating, I promise I'll be faster next time:)<br>DangerProneK: I am such a big fan of you! Yea, your'e right! Thanks!:)

FRED'S POV

I walked down the hall with my buddy Shaggy. He was going on and on about food. How many times have I heard the word food today? I mean, really. Does that dude EVER get tired of food? Apparently not. 'Fred are you listening?'Shaggy finally stopped drawling about food. 'Uh sure.' Shaggy gave me the 'knowing look' before repeating what he . Anyways while I walked down the hall, I accidently bumped into Red. I narrowed my eyes. Shaggy yelped and cowered behind me. 'Well,isn't this sweet Fred?' He mocked. Two were going to play at this game. 'Actually in case your blind, I am Fred.' People who were inching closer waiting for a fight, started to laugh at Red. Don't get me wrong, Red is a toughie, but does that give his a reason to go around hurting LITTLE PEOPLE! Oh, sorry. Anyways, I raised my fist, but he was faster. He curled a fist and hit me on the nose. I yelped. Wow. Yes, stop laughing, I sounded like a nerd. Sniff. Shaggy hurried me to the nurse, but I looked at Red and I narrowed an almost inaudible voice, I said "One day Red, one day." 

DAPHNE'S POV

Velma was leading me down the school hall. Every boy looked at me with a dreamy look in their eyes. Ew. Even though I have many suitors, I don't have a boyfriend yet. Yet. I'm still waiting for my Prince Charming. Every girl sneered at me with a jealous look in their narrowed eyes. "So, whats your first subject?" Velma asked. "Oh, um algebra with . Velma gasped. I already knew what she was gasping at. As pretty as I am (and I'm not bragging, don't worry) I'm also very smart. I told Velma that. "Wow, your so lucky!" I smiled at her. "It doesn't matter how pretty you are, or how many talents you have. Only you matter." I said, reciting my great granny's quote. Velma grinned at me. After a few minutes of talking about ourselves, we reached the door to Ms. Konskee's classroom. I opened the door. Velma was also in algebra, so we both went inside. Everyone hushed. But what caught my eyes were the eyes of a boy with blonde hair, and eyes you can fall in love with. I instantly sat at the seat that was right next to him.

Like it? Hate it?


	3. 1st Class

**High School Cupids by Dangerpronecutie**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! Merry Christmas**

**A/N: I need a girl for a major part of the story, and I need ideas for her name. Her name should be beautiful, because her. You can PM me a name or write it in a review. I'll pick the best one. If I pick yours I will either write 10 reviews for one of your stories, and fave it, or you can pick a character or event to happen in my story. Ta ta! **

**FREDS POV **

**'s class is usually, no wait, ALWAYS boring, but today was not boring at all. A few seconds after Shag and I went into 's classroom, a BEAUTIFUL girl came in with Velma. She was probably new, because if I ever saw her before I'd know. I just knew my socks WERE lucky, even though Shaggy said no. She came and sat right next to me. "Class, I would like to welcome Daphne Blake, who has just moved into town (AN. I'm pretty sure that the teachers don't actually say that their new to town, lol cause then the teacher might be a stalker lol lol just kiddin:) The class went on pretty smoothly. I made sure to look good, and I could swear I saw her glancing at me from time to time.**

**DAPHNE'S POV**

**Well, it's my first day of school here and I already know that it is boring! I had free period after her class, along with Velma, so we toured the school. "This is the cafeteria, our time is in about 30 minutes. "Uh uh" I said, not really paying attention. My mind was on that boy with blonde hair, who I learned, was Fred. "Hey Velma, can you tell me a bit about that boy, , he's one of my friends, Shaggy's too." Velma glanced at me. "How come." She winked at me. "Oh no reason." I sputtered, "Anyways, hey isn't it time for lunch?" She looked at her watch . "Holy fajitas!" Holy fajitas, I thought amused.**

**BYE BYEZ!**

SINCE THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER I'LL UPDATE THIS WEEK. SEE YOU!


End file.
